The arranging of flowering and other plants dates back for eons. Many people have flowering plants in their gardens, offices, homes and in other places to provide color, fragrance and other pleasing sensory effects. Flowering and decorative plants can be arranged in many different types of arrangements. For example, in some arrangements, a shelf is provided where plant pot holding flowering plants can be stacked at different levels of height to provide different color contrasts and other visual pleasing affects. Other types of arrangements have multiple hanging plants or stackable plants. One particularly attractive type of arrangement is a cascading arrangement. Commonly, this is achieved by placing a pole, rod, or other supporting device into a plant pot and sliding plant pots onto that rod through their drain hole enabling the plant pots to be positioned at an angle to the pole. This arrangement is very aesthetically pleasing because the flowers and plants angle to different sides enabling the gardener to view all the different plants at once.
Drawbacks do exist with the cascading type arrangement. For instance, many cascading arrangements are somewhat unstable subjecting the plant pot to possible damage or rattling. In addition, watering of the cascading plants can be time consuming. The watering can must be moved from pot to pot at a variety of angles to ensure that the soil is made sufficiently damp. In addition, many cascading plant pot arrangements require that the pole be inserted all the way into the ground beneath the pots to support the cascading plant stand. Such a design prevents the cascading plant arrangement from being placed inside of a home or on a concrete or other rigid surface.